Love Lust Loss
by Cincere
Summary: HPDM HP? SLASH nothing to graphic. What would you do if you were transported to the future and found out things you never knew? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Love. Lust. Loss.

Chapter 1:

In a darkened corridor, in an unused section of the third floor of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry were four students, two of which stood poised to fight. They looked as if they would lurch at each other at any moment. If looks could kill, these two would surly be dead.

"What did you just say to me, Malfoy?"

"I believe I told you to do the world a favor and go drown yourself in the lake, and you can take Potter and the mudblood with you."

"You take that back or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what, Weasley, make me eat slugs ? But wait.. That didn't quite work the last time now did it?" The other two students just watched in horror, as the two 7th year boys threw insults at each other until Draco Malfoy whipped out his wand and pointed it at the other boy. Just as he started to curse him, all four teens disappeared.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy tumbled out of the sky and into complete and utter darkness, landing with a large THUD on the ground below. All four lay there for a few minutes, before they all got up, dazed and confused.

"Malfoy, you little ferret, what did you do to us?" Ron screamed into the direction he thought Draco was standing.

"Me? What did _I _do? _I _didn't do anything." Draco hissed.

" Then where the bloody hell are we?"

"How am I supposed to know, Weasel?"

"You're the one who said the bloody curse? Now, for the last time, What. Did. You. Do." Ron was seething now, and he put every ounce of loathing he had for Draco Malfoy in those four words.

"You think I did this on purpose?" Draco asked, "You think I _wanted _to be here, stuck in the middle of god knows where, with you, Granger and Harry bloody Potter, The- Boy -who- fucking-lived? No, Weasel, I didn't do a thing."

Hermione, who had been standing silently to the side ,along with Harry, spoke up.

"Ron."

"WHAT!" he jerked his head towards Hermione whose mouth was now open, but with no sound coming out, "Sorry." He muttered, "What is it?"

"Draco didn't do this. Someone else had to of."

Ron gave a quiet "Okay." And sat down on the ground, his head in his hands.

Hermione knew Draco didn't have anything to do with what happened because she had just recently discovered that she had a talent for reading other peoples minds.

Although she could not yet talk to people silently, she could in fact, hear their thoughts, if they were within a short distance of her, and all Draco's were saying, or, rather screaming, was _"Oh, God! Oh God! Where the fuck are we? What did the Weasel do now?"_ over and over again.

And judging to the fierceness of which his thoughts were screaming, he had as much idea about where they were or how they got there as she did. And that wasn't a whole lot. All Hermione knew was what she saw.

They were standing in a field, surrounded by a deep forest. She knew they could be anywhere in England, if they were, in fact, still in England.

They could be anywhere in the world.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

About fifty feet away from them was a road, and less than a mile down the road, stood a small grey cottage.

Inside this cottage, a man with raven hair and emerald eyes was pacing the floor in front of the fire place. _'Where are they? Why aren't they back yet? They should be back by now. Oh god, what if something happened to them? Then what would I do!' _

The man thought with frustration. Then he heard a pop come from the kitchen, followed by a string of curses. _'Thank God!' _The man silently prayed. Then he chuckled, and went into the kitchen to see if everything was alright.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXXYXYXYXYXY


	2. Lust

Disclaimer: Nope. Not Mine. Although, if they were …there's a few things I would like do to Draco.

A/N: Sorry if this is all bunched up. I put spaces in. I really did. My stupid computer… If anyone knows how to fix this. Please don't hesitate to help me. Thanks to Elektra107, you are my first reviewer… ever. Now please read and Enjoy. Don't forget to review. 

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Chapter 2:

Love. Lust. Loss.

Harry, who was currently standing quietly to the side, was watching yet another fight between Ron and Draco. Just as he had previously done back at the school. He was now racking his brain, trying to figure out where they were and how, exactly, they had gotten there. So far he had figured out exactly… nothing.

So he stood silently. _'Why are we standing in the dark?' _he thought. Then for the first time that evening, Harry potter spoke, "Hey guys, why is it that we are standing in the dark?"

He took out his wand and muttered "Lumos", suddenly a warm white glow was emitted from the end of his wand.

"That's better." he said quietly. Harry was oddly calm about the whole thing, although he hadn't the slightest idea as to why.

Then he spoke a little louder, "C'mon. Follow me." he turned and started to walk away, Hermione and Ron began to follow, but didn't even take two steps before…

"Tell me Potter, just why _I_ should follow _you_?" Draco Malfoy snarled. He gave them a look, that to anyone but Harry, looked an awful lot like a snobbish smirk.

"Because Malfoy," Harry began, "I, unlike you, tend to use my brain a bit. Using said brain, I noticed there was a faint light up ahead." Harry turned "Stupid prat." he muttered. Then turned with a smile and strode off, leaving a clearly bewildered Draco and a laughing Ron and Hermione behind him.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Ron and Hermione were soon engrossed in conversation, '_Most likely about Draco' _Harry thought, and dropped a ways behind the other two.

Draco strode quickly to catch up with Harry. When he fell into step beside the other boy, his scowl vanished. Harry smirked, but did nit look at Draco. They walked in silence for a few seconds before Harry finally spoke.

"Nice job back there."

"What do you mean?" Draco looked at Harry, confusion on his face.

"You know. Acting like you hate me. But I guess it comes easy for you. Considering you spent the last five and a half years doing it." Harry said simply, still refusing to look at his companion.

"You didn't do so bad yourself. Look, Harry, I'm sorry. You know, it kills me to act that way towards you." Draco paused, then "You're wrong."

Harry looked up at Draco, "I hated you far longer than that." Harry smiled, his green eyes locking with the other boys silver ones. "Besides," Draco continued, "It isn't as easy as you would think. After all, I'm lusting after you every minute of every day. Wanting your hands on me, my hands on you, in your hair, your lips, your…"

"DRACO!" Harry hissed.

Draco smiled, a smile reserved only for Harry. Harry returned that smile, "Just lusting?" he asked.

"Oh Harry." Draco said, and thought, _'You know I love you.' _

"I know." Harry said quietly. '_I love you too.'_

'_I'm dying for a good shag right about now. C'mon there's some bushes over there. Those other two would never even notice if we… you know? Come on, Harry. Please!'_

"Draco Malfoy are you begging?" Harry asked shocked.

"Don't be serious. Malfoys don't beg. Besides…" Draco stopped suddenly.

"Draco? Draco, what is it?" Harry asked.

"I…I…I know where we are." He said slowly.

"How?"

"Well, it could be…that I know that house, or that sign over there that says 'MALFOY' on it."

"Oh."

" I know that house." Draco paused and pointed. Harry followed the direction of Draco's finger which was pointed at a small cottage about ten yards ahead.

"I've been here before. Many times."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY


	3. Discoveries

Love. Lust. Loss

Chapter 3: Discoveries

"Well that's great. Do you mind telling ME where we are?" Harry asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The Malfoy vacation cottage. But I don't understand why we are here. No one knows where this place is. Unless a Malfoy brings them here."

"What's going on. And what's that?" Ron asked, when he and Hermione walked up to stand behind Harry and Draco.

Harry looked at Draco. "Malfoy cottage." he said.

Ron rounded on Draco. "What!" His voice resonating through the night.

"Ron! Sssh! Someone might hear you. Lucius Malfoy could be in there!" Hermione hissed. And Ron immediately ceased his attack on Draco.

"C'mon lets get closer." Draco whispered. The four quietly crept to an opened window, and peered in.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

An old, grey flagstone fireplace was in the middle of the wall opposite the four teens. There was a dragon hide coffee table set in between a very comfortable looking black leather couch and two matching chairs.

There was an entry to the right ('Kitchen' Draco whispered) and two doors to the left, which they all assumed led to the bedroom and bathroom. The whole of the room looked fairly new, and must have been redone.

('Lucius must have redone it while I've been at school.' Draco once again whispered)

It was simple, yet elegant, in black, silver and maroon colors. The tapestry framing the entrance to the kitchen, was maroon, but if shown into the light just right, turned silver.

The four teens took in their surroundings. Failing to notice the mop of wild, raven locks lying on the arm of the couch.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

A/N: Yes, I know. This is a short chappie. But I've been trying. I've had that pesky little problem, known as writers block the past couple of weeks. I've got the whole story planned out. So the chapters should come out a little faster.

Now, go press that little blue button and review. Ta-Ta for now.


	4. Speak to the Night

**Love. Lust. Loss.**

**Chapter 4: Speak to the Night**

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

XYXYXYXYYYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

All the students jumped, with the exception of Ron who had slumped down onto his knees to wait.

They had been crouched there looking through the window for about five minutes, before Hermione had nudged Harry.

They had discovered the man, at least they presumed he was a man, lying on the couch. The only part of him they could see was his hair.

Dark and wavy and long.

They had no idea who it could be. And neither did Draco. Which was strange, condidering this was his house.

The man hadn't moved the entire time they had been there. He appeared to be asleep. So they sat …or crouched there.

Waiting.

Waiting for something, anything to happen.

Until it did. That's why they jumped.

XYXYXYXYYXXYXYYXYXYXYYXXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

"BLOODY HELL!" The man screamed, at apparently something only he could hear. He jumped up from the couch, his back to them.

Upon hearing a tiny squeak of fright come from Hermione, Ron slowly made to look back through the window and into the cottage.

The man groaned in frustration, he turned and walked through the entry and into the kitchen, only to, seconds later, walk back through it. He appeared to be looking for something, or someone.

This time, though, Hermione, Ron, Draco and especially Harry, had a perfect view of the mans face. As he ran a hand back through his hair, letting it remain there as he stood, the fringe that fell over his eyes was removed. Revealing startling emerald eyes, and an unmistakable lightening bolt scar on his forhead.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the younger Harry, mouths agape. "Harry," Hermione whispered, "that's…you!"

Harry just staredat her. Then, slowly they all turned to look at the older Harry, who soon gave another cry.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT! ESPECIALLY WHILE I'M ASLEEP! He yelled.

"WHAT!"

"NO, I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM." he screamed, and then, "Stupid prat" he muttered under his breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione asked the younger Harry.

"And just how am I supposed to know that?" Harry hissed. "That's not me. Well, it is, but he isn't me, me. Y'know what I mean?" Harry raised his eybrows.

After receiving a confused look from hermione, he groaned and turned back to the, still raving, older version of himself.

"WHICH ONES?"

"HOW THE HELL AM I TO KNOW!"

"OH, I LOST THEM, DID I?"

"THAT'S RIGHT. I DID." He chuckled.

"DID YOU CHECK UNDER THE BED? I THINK THAT'S WHERE THEY LANDED WHEN I TOOK THEM OFF."

"SEE, I TOLD YOU. NOW PUT THEM ON AND GET OUT HERE."

"YES, YES I KNOW."

" 'LOVE YOU" He sang.

Then a few seconds later they heard footsteps, and turned to see someone emerge from one of the doorways to the left.

Clad only in black, silk boxers, the man padded over to Harry, who promptly wrapped his arms around the other man, curling his fingers in the mans shoulder length white blond hair.

Four pairs of eyes widened at the sight before them.

"I love you too, Harry." The older Draco said. Then pulled Harry into a long, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, "Well, I guess you found them then?" Harry asked breathily. Draco just smiled and pulled him into another deep kiss.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYX

Meanwhile, at the window.

Unbeknownest to Ron and Hermione, two hands searched for each other in the darkness. One slender and pale, the other tan and slightly rougher.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand lightly, which brought a smile to both of their faces, as they watched the scene before them unfold.

If one had looked at the four kneeling before the window, they would see four people. Two very esctatic and very content teenagers. And two shocked and in denial teenagers.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

A/N: Okay Chapter four done. I'm not sure I like the end of this, it doesn't sound right. But….what can you do? Anyway, thankx to everyone who has reviewed, and who reads this.

Please keep reading and reviewing. It whats keeps me going. Oh and sorry if it was a bit confusing or if you didn't undrestand it, you'll figure it out…eventually. Ta-Ta for now.

Cincere


	5. And The Bridges Will Break

**Love Lust Loss**

**Chapter 5: And The Bridges Will Break**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

ZYZYZYYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZYZY

The four teenagers, after getting over the initial shock of seeing adult Harry and Draco together, heard a crack and then, eventually, a knock on the door. But their attention was diverted back to the living room when Harry spoke once more.

"Draco" he hissed, "go put some clothes on. She's here."

"But Harry…" Draco protested.

"NOW! Drac."

Draco groaned and reluctantly left to put on something decent.

Harry walked to the door "Coming", he said, pulling it open.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, at the sight of his best friend.

Hermione smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. A sad smile. Most unfortunately Harry noticed and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Herm. What's the matter?" he asked

Just then Draco strolled into the room. He was wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, that hung low on his hips and pulling a black T-shirt over his head, which fit snug across the chest showing of the well toned body beneath. He shook his shoulder length hair free and smiled at their visitor. His smile quickly vanished upon seeing the look on both Harry and Hermione's faces.

"I'm sorry Harry. Draco." She began. And Harry knew it was bad. She bit her bottom lip. A sign which, Draco knew from experience, meant nothing good. He walked over to Harry and clasped their hands together.

Hermione looked at Draco, then at Harry and back to Draco. Her eyes finally settling on Harry.

"So… you caught him then?" he asked quietly, eyes downcast.

"Yes." She said.

Harry sunk slowly into one of the high backed chairs, his head falling into his hands.

"Oh God." Draco mumbled.

"This… all of this… is my fault." Harry whispered.

Draco moved quickly to kneel in front of Harry.

"Harry. Look at me."

When Harry didn't move, he gently placed a hand on either side of Harry's head and tilted it looking directly into those green orbs.

"Listen to me Harry. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Draco continued, pronouncing each word as its own sentence. "Do you understand me? It isn't. There was nothing, nothing, you could have done to prevent this."

"But if I…" Harry broke in.

Draco cut him off "Anything you would have done, could have done, wouldn't have made a difference. None of it would have. Because you wouldn't have wanted it. Do you understand? It would have broken him anyway."

Harry nodded slightly, pursing his lips together.

Draco enveloped him in a fierce hug. Breaking apart, they both looked at Hermione for any answers they could get.

"Draco…Draco's right. It isn't your fault. Harry. Don't ever think that." She said.

Harry looked back at Draco, "I could have done something to help him"

"Look at me Harry." Hermione commanded so forcefully, that Harry had no choice but to obey.

She bent down, eye level with her green eyed best friend.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't turn him evil. You didn't make him support Voldemort and eventually try and replace him as the new dark lord." She paused, her lips quivering.

A single tear escaped and flowed down her face. Closing her eyes and pulling herself together, she continued.

"I loved him too, you know. I thought…I thought that I would spend the rest of my life with him. But I was only a distraction. A replacement for the one he could never have. Then one day he wasn't him anymore. He snapped. To this day, I still have no idea exactly what caused it. But he, he wasn't the same person anymore. He was withdrawn, depressed, angry, he didn't sleep…or eat. He changed. He was no longer the carefree guy who you could play exploding snap with or the guy who would drag you into a game of chess no matter the time of day, the guy I fell in love with. He wasn't…he wasn't Ron anymore."

Tears fell freely, unashamed from her face. She collapsed into Harry's arms and cried. Letting her emotions show completely since this whole thing began.

Harry held her and comforted her. They comforted each other. They both cried. Shedding tears for the friend they had lost so many years ago. The one they couldn't save.

And at the window, four teenagers kneeled, silent tears streaking their faces. They didn't move for what felt like hours, until they were startled by a snowy owl flying through the open window. Shocked to see the sun rising against the horizon.

Inside Hermione moved out of Harry's embrace as the owl landed on his shoulder, snickering her left talon out for him to take the morning post.

She carried a special edition of The Daily Prophet.

Harry opened it and on the front cover was a picture.

Above the picture a headline.

He read it .

The four at the window could barely hear the whispered words.

But they did.

They heard every word:

'_DARK LORD CAPTURED'_

_Ronald Weasley to be given dementors kiss_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Real life decided to kick in. School started. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you to all those who read this fic. Don't forget to review._

_A/N2: If anyone has any ideas where they would like this fic to go. Plot wise. Whatever, Tell me. I'm glad to hear any new ideas._

_Thanks a lot._

_cincere_


End file.
